Dragon Ball Z: Sage Chronicles
by Namikaze09
Summary: 1000 Years have passed since Naruto saved the world and Became the Rikudo Sennin and new holder of the Jubi. Now beings known as Kai's need his help a saiyan named Goku in fighting a great evil in their realm. Powerful Naruto Naruto/Harem
1. A New Adventure

**The Dragon Sage Warrior**

**Hey guys it's me with another story based off of Challenger's 3rd Naruto Dragonball Z/GT challenge. So that you all know I'm working on the other chapters for my other stories but I'm trying to make a deadline in having 20 stories by the end of the summer and no I'm not abandoning them. Some are just on Hiatus until I can regain my muse for them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Dragonball Z except for the oc's techniques, and weapons I created.**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**

A Thousand years have pasted since Naruto had become the **Nidaime Rikudo Sennin** (2nd Sage of the Six Paths), 2nd Jinchuriki of the **Juubi no Ryujin **(Ten Tailed Dragon God), and brought peace to his world.

How this happened is that during the Fourth and Final Great Shinobi War, Naruto awakened his half of the Former Sage's Body and Physical chakra he gained for being a descendant of the Senju Clan and afterwards, awakened the other half of the Sage's Eye and Spiritual based chakra, which he gained from Itachi during their final encounter.

These actions resulted in him gaining the true Rinnegan during his fight with Madara and the other tailed beasts, which he seals inside himself resulting in the Juubi becoming whole once again.

The reason why he is still alive is because Naruto defeated Madara by taking his half of the Sage's chakra, which resulted to Madara losing his immortality, his Sharingan, and his life. After that battle the Major Villages stayed to their alliance, which soon grew when the smaller villages joined, which lead to world peace.

As the years passed Naruto became a legend throughout the world and was hailed as the savior and was given the title Nidaime Rikudo Sennin. To make sure that the Juubi never becomes a weapon or someone else like Madara appears in the future, Naruto became a wanderer and spent his time traveling around the world and helping people whenever he could but he would disappear after performing his duty.

The times have passed and the knowledge of Chakra and the ninjutsu arts disappeared in the sands of time as civilization and technology grew. Naruto was the last of his kind so he spent the last millennium secluded in the mountains and watched the world from afar.

**Monutain Peak**

Standing on top of a mountain peak was a male. He was 6'1 and appeared to be 18 years old. He had wild spiky blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and wore a white short sleeved coat that had blue and red flames licking the bottom and was similar to the Yondaime's but the difference was that on the back of his cloak was the Kanji Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and Nidaime Kiiroi Senkou.

He wore an outfit that similar to the Yondaime's with the difference being that the flack Jacket was silver and his shirt, pants, and ANBU styled boots were black but he had a white lining going down the pant's and wore fingerless gloves that had metal plates on them. His boots also had soles covering his feet.

Strapped to his back was an O-Katana that had a white hilt with black diamond patterns going down it and a bronze cap on the tip with a coiling dragon. The guard was gold plated and in the form of a coiling dragon head and it was holstered in a black sheathe.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, the last shinobi and sage of his world. His eyes were Silver Blue with concentric circular patters and a slit pupil.

The gentle breeze from the air blew through his hair and made his cape flutter. He watched the sun rise from the mountain peak he stood on and brushed his hair back. "Man it's been so long since I beat that teme Madara and Sasuke. I never thought that being immortal would be so… boring. To think I thought that paper work was boring."

He muttered and heard a chuckle from Ryujin. **"Well what did you think would happen when you absorbed that man's ability to be immortal and make me whole once again gaki?" **Asked the ten tailed dragon.

Naruto sighs and sits down in the lotus position. "I don't know maybe…. EXCITEMENT! A freaking millennium has passed and nothing interesting has happened since the last Shinobi war. I don't know how the gods and goddesses do it and not go crazy. Hopefully the Apocalypse will come soon." Naruto said with a giddy look on his face while Ryujin sweat dropped.

"**Sorry to break it to you but the Apocalypse already passed after your ancestor defeated me." **The dragon stated and caused Naruto to face fault and Anime Tears fell from his face.

"No fair I want some action dammit!" Naruto shouted to the heavens while his 'roommate' snickered. That was when Naruto paused and shot back up on his feet with Shinken no Ryu drawn.

"Whoever's hiding behind there come out before I filet your ass." Naruto ordered while his eyes glowed with power. The being behind the mountain chuckled and spoke.

"No need for violence my friend. I am not an enemy." The voice said while Naruto narrowed his eyes. That was when the being appeared out of nowhere a few feet away from Naruto.

Said blonde raised an eyebrow at the person's appearance. He was short, purple skinned, and had white hair that was in the style of a Mohawk and was dressed in a posh outfit. He also had yellow Potara earrings on each of his earlobes and his ears were long, elf-like, and pointed.

Naruto stared at the man for a while and then sheathed his blade. "It's not nice to spy on someone you know." Naruto said as he folded his arms. The purple man chuckled and nods.

"You are correct and I apologize for that. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Supreme Kai, the overseer of the universe and rulers of the kais." He said with a bow.

Naruto blinked in confusion and scratched the back of his head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin ….Sorry but I never heard of you Kai-san." He says while the man regained his composure.

"Of course you haven't Naruto. Very few people know about the kais. I must say I was impressed that a mere human was able to sense me." He stated.

"Uh…thanks. Just to let you know I'm actually 1,018." Naruto stated causing the Kai's eyes to widen.

"I see. Well then Naruto-san. Where I come from we, meaning the other Kais have seen your accomplishment in this world and would like for you to come with me to my world so we can talk to you about helping us with a very serious problem." S. Kai asks.

Naruto blinks for a while and thinks about it until Ryujin spoke up. **"I say go with him kid. After all you have nothing better to do in this world anyways and who knows? Whatever situation they are having could prove to be interesting." **The Dragon says while Naruto mentally nods.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do anyways but wait right here. I need to get some things." Naruto says and vanishes in a yellow flash, making the Kai's eyes widen. Naruto appears a few seconds later with a large scroll on his back. "Alright I'm ready." Naruto says with small grin on his face. S. Kai nods and places a hand on Naruto's arm and before the blonde knew it, they vanished.

**Sacred World of the Kais**

S. Kai and Naruto suddenly appeared in a world that was similar to the one in Naruto's world except that the sky was a purple pink color and the plant and animal life here flourished. "Welcome to the Sacred World of the Kai's Naruto-san." says and watches Naruto take a few steps forward and look around in awe.

"Wow. This place is full of life and hasn't been tainted in any way. The Natural Energy I'm feeling in this place is incredible." He says as a greenish yellow aura appeared around his body.

S. Kai was impressed with how tune in with nature Naruto was. Naruto on the other hand has never felt this type of energy before even during his travels around his world. The energy he felt was nothing like the Juubi's but it was more similar to his Nature Chakra with the difference being that it was 10 times stronger.

"Man now I know why this place is sacred. Say I have a question. What exactly are you and what was that technique you used? It was similar to my **Hiraishin **with the difference being that you just… vanished." Naruto asks the ruler of the Kai's. S. Kai was about to answer until he ducked while a pink and red blur made an attempt to tackle him.

Naruto's eyes widen and before he could do anything he was tackled by the red and pink blur and were sent tumbling backwards until they stopped. Naruto groaned and looked up to see a another being who looked similar to the Supreme Kai with the difference being that this Kai wore a Red and Pink outfit and was female. She had a light tan complexion and she had long silver spiky hair that fell to her waist and wore red Potara earrings.

She had a huge grin on her face and was eye smiling. "I finally caught you mister _Supreme _Kai and now your title is mi" She said as she opened her eyes only to see a blonde human staring back at her. "Hey wait a minute you're not the Supreme Kai you're a human." He Female Kai says and turns her head to see S. Kai wave at her.

"Say what is a human doing on the Sacred Planet of the Kais?" She asks still sitting on top of Naruto who had a tick mark on his head for being ignored. "Hey do you mind getting off of me?" Naruto asks. The female Kai looks at him and blinks but then sees the position they're in and jumps off of him, blushing in embarrassment while Naruto gets back up.

"Heh sorry about that." She said and asks and gets a good look at Naruto. Her eyes widen and she looks back at and speaks up. "Hey isn't he the" She started to say and the Purple Kai nodded. She then looks back at a confused Naruto and then she walks around and 'inspects' him from head to toe with her index and middle finger on her chin.

"Mmmhmmm….Mmhmmm…Mmmmmhmmm… you picked a good one Supreme Kai. He can definitely help us deal with _him _later on in the future." She stated. Naruto on the other hand didn't even know what she was talking about. "Okay can someone please tell me what the heck is going on and what do you mean by _him_ uhh…"

The female Kai smirks and speaks up. "I'm the Western Kai. Overseer of the western universe but you can call me Shira. I don't usually go by my title like the purple elf does." She says jabbing a thumb at the S. Kai who face faults. That was when a deeper voice spoke up.

"Must you always insult the Master in such a manner Mistress Kai?" A shadow hovered over Naruto who had his back turned. Naruto turned around only to look up and see a taller Kai with a red and slightly wrinkled face and long white hair that was slicked back and he appeared to have a scowl on his face.

Naruto blinks and rubs the back of his head. "Hey there big guy." Naruto says while the taller Kai scowls.

"Master if I may ask what is this human doing on the sacred grounds of the kais?" He asks causing Naruto's brow to twitch.

"Hey jerk I have a name. It's Naruto not human." The second sage growled out.

The Kai was about to say something until he yelps out in pain due to the fact that he was grabbed by his ear by Shira and dragged down to be at her height level. "Hey don't be rude to our guests Kibito no Baka." She said while twisting his ear slowly. S. Kai was back on his feet and sweat drops when he sees this as does Naruto.

He then coughs to get their attention. "If you're quite done Shira we need to discuss our situation to Naruto-san." He said. Shira lets his ear go while he stands up rubbing his sore ear.

"Oh so he is the one who'll help us? I apologize then Naruto-san for my rudeness." Kibito apologizes whilt the blonde waves it off. "It's cool. Now what is this threat you were gonna talk about Supreme Kai?" Naruto asks.

"Oh yes that well before we start would you like to meet the other Kai's first?" S. Kai asks.

"Wait I thought you three were the only kai's alive?" Naruto asks while S. Kai shakes his head.

"There are more of us but I along with Shira here are the highest ranking Kais with Grandmaster Kai being below us and then there are the Kai's watch over the galactic quadrants. They are the North Kai South Kai, East Kai, and West Kai." S. Kai explained.

"Oh. Well okay I'll be happy to meet them." Naruto answered.

"Very well. Let's go then Kibito." S. Kai said and they instant movement to vanish instantly. Shira wraps her arm around his and smirks. "Brace yourself cutie." She said with a smirk on her face while getting a small blush from Naruto as they vanish.

**Grand Kai's Planet**

**Grand Kai's Palace**

Surpeme Kai, Kibito, Shira, and Naruto appear in front of the gate of a large mansion t has a beautiful garden. "Okay seriously you guys have got to teach me how to do that." Naruto said who had an enthusiastic look on his face. S. Kai could help but smile at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"We will Naruto-san but first we have to introduce you to the over seer of the kais who watch the quadrants. He is known as the Grand"

He started to say an explosion occurred in front of the Mansion and surprising Naruto. "Whoa what in the" He started to say until Shira placed a hand in his shoulder.

"Relax Naruto-kun. That's just the old coot doing on of his entrances." Shira says while the blonde has a confused look on his face.

That was when he heard rock music echoing through the dust and debris and when some of the dust cleared, an old man appeared in a rock and roll pose. He had a long white shaggy hair that went down to his legs, and long white beard with a short white shaggy handle bar mustache. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and had a tan complexion. He is portrayed as an aged hipster, and is wearing jeans and a denim jacket along with a pair of brown gloves and boots.

He also had a boom box resting on his shoulder. Naruto's brow twitched as he saw the old Kai. _'This guy is… weird. He makes Gai and Lee look normal.' _ He thought. Shira saw the disturbed expression on his face and giggled.

"Hello dudes and dudette! The Grand Master Kai is in the house oh yeah!" He yells out while spinning the boom box on his finger and brings it down on the ground. He then starts to pretend that he's playing the guitar while swaying his head back and forth. "A huge sweat drop appears behind Naruto's head while the other three Kai's just stood there.

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asks Shira who nods.

"Sadly yes. But despite the way he acts, the Grand Master Kai next me and the Supreme Kai, is the strongest fighter in the multiverse. The strongest warriors in this realm were trained personally by him but only a few get the privilege to personally be trained by him. You might be one of the lucky few." She says as the old Kai ends his 'act' and does a victory sign with a grin on his face and walks towards the four.

"Sempai, Shira-chan and Big Man Kibito to what do I owe this honor of having the Overseers of the Universe come to my Mansion? Had I known you dudes were coming I would've rolled out the red carpet for you and had a feast prepared!" He says but then notices Naruto. "And who's the young dude? He's not dead so he's not from other world." The Old Kai asks while Naruto blinks when he says other world.

"Um what is the Other World?" Naruto asks Shira.

"Other World is a place the deceased go to and King Yemma the Judge of souls and decides if they get sent to Heaven or HFIL or in other words Hell. There are fighters who get to keep their bodie when they die but that is if their good deeds outweigh the bad." She explained getting a nod from Naruto.

Grand Master Kai raised both of his eye brows at Naruto and looks at the Supreme Kai. "So he's the one huh?" His answer was a nod from S. Kai and a grin appears on the Old Kai's face. "Sweet! I've heard a lot of great of great things about you Naruto-chan and I must say that I'm impressed."

Naruto blinks when G.M. Kai calls him chan. "Uhh Not to be disrespectful or anything Oji-san but I'm 1,018 years old." Naruto answered causing Shira's, Kibito's, and even G.M. Kai's jaws drops to the ground when they hear this.

"Y-you're kidding. Y-You're 1,018? But no Human can live that long." Kibito says while Shira remained silent.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and blushes in embarrassment. "Yeah pretty crazy huh? It's mostly due to the fact that I 'gained' the ability to become immortal from my ancestor's son's descendant. That and I'm the container of the strongest being from my world." Naruto answered.

That was when G. M. Kai broke out of his stupor. "Oh so you're the descendant or should I say _successor _of that man huh? Yeah you've made quite a reputation on your world child of destiny." He said with a grin on his face while Naruto snorted.

"I don't believe in destiny or fate. They are just overrated words used by traditionalists and old coots. No offence Grand Master." Naruto says while the man agrees.

"You're absolutely right my man. Only spazes believe in that load of hullabaloo. I like you already." He says holding his fist out while Naruto blinks but realizes that this was the same thing Kirabi did so he taps his fist with his.

"Right back at you ya old coot." Naruto says with a grin on his face while the Old Kai laughs.

"Hey you're old to kid!" He says.

"Yeah but I don't show it!" Naruto says as he laughs along with the G.M. Kai.

"You've got a good vibe on you kid and I like that. Hopefully you can help me liven this dull place up." The Kai states while Naruto nods.

"You bet! Back in my village I was known as the prank master from hell. My pranks were so awesome that I almost gave the man who was like a grandfather to me three heart attacks especially when I spray painted our village's National Monument in broad daylight wearing an orange jumpsuit." Naruto says with his grin getting bigger.

His statement got different reactions from each Kai. S. Kai was dumbfounded, Kibito's eyes were the size of dinner plates, Shira had an owlish look in her eyes and just blinks and G. M. Kai had a head splitting grin on his face. He finally had a fellow prankster. That was when S. Kai coughed to get everyone attention.

"As much as I would like to hear about your pranking history Naruto-san I think it's best if we get down to business."

The ruler of the Kai's said while the Grand Master mumbled something about him being a kill joy but put on his serious face as well. "Yeah follow me inside then." He says and they do.

For the last two hours the Supreme Kai told Naruto the story about a creature of pure evil called Majin Buu. He explained to the sage that an evil wizard named Bibidi created Buu using the Dark Magic Arts and afterwards they caused never ending destruction across the Universe killing off a lot of alien races and planets.

He stated that Majin Buu was so powerful that not even he and the other Kai's couldn't defeat the beast. Shira told Naruto that she nearly lost her life to the monster and would have died had she not created a barrier around her body that took half of the damage. S. Kai went to explain that the Northern Supreme Kai was killed by Buu while the Southern Supreme Kai was absorbed by Buu.

He also explained how the 'newer' version of Buu appeared on the Sacred World of the Kais

And was bent on killing him and Shira until the Grand Supreme Kai intervened and temporarily incapacitated him but Buu absorbed him also but it resulted in Buu becoming 'weaker' due to the Grand Supreme Kai's energy and pureness cutting the evil within Buu in half.

After that he told Naruto how he and Shira took this opportunity to kill Bibidi and seal Buu away and deep into the Planet Earth. Once he heard the rest of the story Naruto was stumped. "Wow… Just wow. And you want me to help you guys deal with him in the future?" Naruto asks the Kais who nodded.

"Yes. We are willing to train you in using our form of energy and making you strong enough to face Buu when the time comes. From what I heard Babidi, Bibidi's son is searching for Buu's sealed state but he doesn't know the exact location so we are good for now." S. Kai explains while Naruto thought about this.

"Man the way you talk about this Buu guy. He makes Madara-teme and any other deranged ninja or demon I've face look like a walk in the park. But… I did say I needed some excitement in my life so I'll give it a shot." Naruto answers getting a smile from S. Kai and Shira.

"Excellent but before we even start we need to do something about you and your 'tenant' being separate." He says. Naruto and Ryujin had a confused look on their faces until Kibito speaks up.

"What master means to say is that in order for you to even stand a chance against Buu or any other threat to the universe you to must become one." He answers causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Become one? You mean like how the main elements combine to become an even stronger element?" Naruto asks the tall Kai who nods at his answer.

"Correct but the difference is that you will merge with another being with the difference being that you'll become one and stronger than you were separately." Shira finishes.

"Wow but wait if me and Ryujin become 'one' whose mind will take place when we fuse. I mean would I take over or will he?" Naruto asked the Kai's. The Grand Kai had a smirk on his face and spoke up.

"That's a good question Naruto-chan. You see when it comes to the terms of fusing with another person you don't know whose mind will be the primary one. Normally when two bodies fuse the strongest mind of the two would be the primary mind for the fused being but if they are both on equal terms then the minds also fuse to create the mindset of the fused being." He explained

"I see. Both me and Ryujin's mindset are on equal terms." Naruto said. **"That's only when you're serious." **The dragon commented. _'Shut it you overgrown geko!' _Naruto yelled mentally while his tenant snorted out a white flame.

A smirk appears on Shira's face when she saw his brow twitch. "Well then I think we should go on ahead and start the fusion ritual." S. Kai says.

"The Fusion Ritual?" Naruto asks Shira.

"Don't worry it's a pain free ritual but you might feel funny afterwards. Fusing two people isn't easy for normal person but for a Two Supreme Kais it'll be easy. Heck Elf here could perform it by himself without my help." She explains while S. Kai sweat drops at being called Elf.

"My colleague is correct. I can perform the ritual by myself if I want but I think it'll be better if we both performed it on you Naruto-san as a precaution since your 'tenant' is a force of Nature as are you." S. Kai explained. Naruto nodded at his reason.

"Cool and one more thing. Will I still be able to use Chakra after the fusion is complete?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you will still have the ability to use Chakra and the ninja arts you learned and mastered from your world. When the fusion is complete you will have access to another form of energy called ki. Ki is similar to chakra but it's a lot easier to control than chakra is." S. Kai answered.

Naruto on the other hand had a grin on his face. "Nice. So shall we get this fusion ritual started?" Naruto suggests while getting up and stretching his arms and legs.

"Yes lets but not in my house. Do you know how long it took for me to get this place rebuilt?" Grand Kai states not wanting to have to live in a cooped up condo like he did after his ' last student' destroyed half of his Mansion completing his technique.

**Backyard**

Naruto and the Kai's were now in a large yard behind the mansion, Naruto was standing the middle while and Shira were standing on the opposite sides of him. "Now to bring my partner out." Naruto says and performs a series of 50 hand seals at a fast rate and then claps them together. He closes his eyes to concentrate while a blue aura surrounds his body. That was when a silver white energy flows out of his body and lands besides Naruto. As the last of the energy leaves Naruto, it morphs and becomes human shaped. As the glow dies down, a being with silver hair, black streaks, and an out fit similar to Naruto's stood next to the blonde sage.

It was the Juubi no Ryujin. He opens his silver slitted eyes and looks around and saw Naruto. "What up you overgrown geko?" Naruto said grinning while Ryujin rolls his eyes.

"**Shut up brat.** **I still find it hard to believe that you are my last vessels successor." **He mutters. **"Anyways let's get this fusion over with." **He said to the two Kais who nod and place their hands in front of Naruto and Ryujin.

"Now then Naruto, Ryujin you need to grasp each other's hand in order for the fusion to start." says. Naruto and Ryujin nod and gasp the others hand and that was when a green aura appears around their body. "Good. Now that the link is complete we can start the fusion process."

S. Kai's eyes glow light blue while Shira's glow yellow. Their hands glow and a bluish green energy barrier surrounds Naruto and Ryujin. The energy around Naruto and Ryujin flares and their bodies start to glow white. As this happens, the greenish white glow expands until the barrier stops it and a powerful gust erupts from the barrier.

The Kai's stay in their position unaffected from the amount of power being released from the fusion process. Grand Master Kai on the other hand had his eyebrows raised from the amount of power he was currently feeling. "Incredible. The fusion process is half way done and he's already as strong as that Goku guy after he defeated Frieza." G.M. Kai though as the gust grew stronger.

The greenish white energy glows and starts to slowly shrink. White electricity flails around the barrier for a while until the glowing energy took on the form of a human. The two Kai's eyes and hands stop glowing and the barrier disappears.

They all wait as the greenish white human shaped energy started to fade and when it did Naruto stood there but the difference was that his hair was a blonde white color and the coat was silver white. He had the same out fit as well.

His hair shadowed his eyes and Shira approached him. "Hey? Are you Naruto or Ryujin? She asks while Naruto smirks and looks at her and his eyes were still in the form of the Rinnegan

"That's simple Shira-chan, we have become one being but I am still Naruto." He answered which caused her to smile and clap her hands together.

"Yosh. The fusion ritual worked. We haven't used that technique in a while and your power is incredible! Right now you're at least on par with a Super Saiyan but you need to know how to use your new energy. Like Supreme Kai said Ki is very similar to chakra but easier to manipulate and with your experience manipulating a secondary energy like Ryujin's it shouldn't take you that long." She explained.

That was when S. Kai spoke up. "Naruto right now you have two years to train and go to earth. During that time a being known as Frieza will be heading there to have another encounter with Goku and his allies. Naruto's eyes widen when he told him. "So in two years I'm gonna meet this Goku guy you all talk about?" The answer to his question was a nod.

"That's correct Naruto-chan. If you want to get your training done faster I created a place where you can get an entire year worth of training in one hour. I'd explain the rest but it would just confuse you but the good part about it is that the approximate amount of time or days you use it is unlimited since it's in another dimension." He explained with a grin on his face. "And by the time you're done not even an army of Super Saiyans can face you."

The grin on Naruto's face was so huge that it looked like it would split his head in half. "Well then let's get started. I can't wait meet this Goku character." He said.

**Two Years Later**

**Planet Earth, Desert Wasteland**

Near the edge of a cliff, the Z Fighters Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha as well as Bulma, and Puar were watching as the large galactic spaceship land on solid ground with doubt and fear in their eyes.

"I can't believe that Frieza survived that explosion on Namek." Krillin said with dread in his voice, " And what makes it worse is that he's stronger than he was when we face him."

A bead of sweat dripped down Gohan's eye brow and he clenches his fists in anger. "We barely survived the last fight with him and what makes this situation worse is that there's someone else with him who possesses the same amount of power he does." The demi-saiyan replied which caused Tien and Yamcha to shiver.

"Y-Your kidding… you guys actually faced these… monsters and lived?" The three eyed martial artist asks as he trembles in fear.

"No way! W-we can't face these guys. They're behemoths! We don't stand a ghost of a chance in defeating them!" Yamcha cried out.

"Stop your insolent whining you coward!" Vegeta snapped at the former desert bandit, "We have no other option but to face Frieza! The least you can do is face your death like a true warrior instead of being a spineless coward. I already died at Frieza's hand once and if I have to die by his hand again… then so be it." Vegeta said.

Yamcha and Tien looked at him like he was crazy and were about to retort until Piccolo spoke up. "Vegeta's right you two. The least we can do is fight Frieza until Goku arrives and I highly doubt we'll be around to see him destroy that monster and whoever is also with him." The Namekian warrior said while they remained silent.

They watch as the hatch on the ship opens up and two beings float out it along with a group of soldiers land to inspect the planet they were currently on. They were Frieza and his Father King Cold. Frieza however had cybernetic implants on most of his upper body and right face due to the fight he had with Goku and after surviving Planet Namek's explosion.

His father, King Cold was 3 times taller than Frieza. His skin tone was a light purple color and he wore the standard battle armor over his chest along with a black. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue and two long black horns protruded from the sides of his head.

"So this is Earth eh? Not bad. Not bad at all." King Cold said in a calm manner while Frieza remained silent. "It's quite a shame that it's gonna be destroyed soon. It would make an excellent collection to the other 76 planets you rule my son."

A small smile plastered on Frieza's face and he chuckles. "Yes it is a shame I have to turn this floating mud ball into space dust but before I do that I want to take my time in destroying every living thing on this planet." He said while purple static electricity shot around his body. "And when _he _returns I will greet him with the bodies of every person who inhabits this planet." He finished with a look of glee in his eyes.

King Cold saw this and sighs. "Well just hurry it up Frieza. I have more important things to do than see you _play_ with your victims." He stated while the bio-roid hmps.

"Father let me have my fun. You always told me to make every second of my life count and that's what I intend to do." He said as a sadistic smirk appeared on his face, " I can't wait to see the look on his face when I show him the bodies of the ones he cares about. It'll be so invigorating." He said as she licked his lips sadistically.

He then turns his head to his soldier. "All right men. Begin spreading out and taking out anything in your line of sight and bring the bodies back here." He ordered while the alien soldiers saluted.

"Yes Sir!" They said and started to take off into the air until the sound of a blade cutting cleanly through flesh is heard and the body parts of the soldiers that took off fell back to the ground surprising Freiza, Cold, the remaining soldiers, and the Z fighters who were watching from the cliff.

That was when the wind blew and standing before the villains was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He was wearing his traditional long sleeved white coat with the red and blue flames licking the bottom of it and on the back was the kanji Nidaime Rikudo Sennin and Nidaime Kiiroi Senkou. He wore what looked like a black martial arts gi with a white sash that hung from the waist and martial arts shoes.

He also had his Rinnegan activated. "So you must be Frieza."

**And Cut! Her's another New Story guys! I finally got my 20 stories and now I can update the rest. Sorry it took so long give me your honest opinions and suggestions but no flaming. This is N09 saying Peace Out!**


	2. The Sage Meets The Saiyan Pt 1

**The Dragon Sage Warrior**

**Hey guys it's me with another chapter based off of Challenger's 3rd Naruto Dragonball Z/GT challenge. I hope you guys loved the first chapter because the second one is gonna knock your socks off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Dragonball Z except for the oc's techniques, and weapons I created.**

**Chapter 2: The Sage meets the Saiyan Pt. 1**

**Desert Wasteland**

The wind silently blew as Naruto set his gaze on Frieza, King Cold, and their small army. "So we meet at last Frieza." Naruto says as he sheathes **Shinken no Ryu**.

Frieza narrows his eyes at the newcomer that just cut down most of his men. "And who are you?" He asks.

Naruto smirks and brushes his hair back. "There's no need for you to know my name. Especially since I'm gonna be the one who kills you." He said causing Frieza's and King Cold's eyes to widen.

"Oh my he's gonna kill us. We should runaway father." Frieza says in mock fear but then chuckles as does King Cold. "Look kid it would be in your best interest if you left while you can. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Frieza said with his eyes closed.

"I don't think you heard me when I said that I have come here to kill you Frieza." Naruto said with a peeved look on his face due to how this so called 'emperor' of the universe was acting so arrogant. Frieza on the other hand frowned and opened his eyes in shock when the newcomer spoke out to him like that.

"And as for who I'm dealing with don't make me laugh. Your current level of power pales in comparison to mine." He said cracking his knuckles. Frieza on the other hand growls at the person who had the audacity to ignore his warning even though he was gonna kill him for the heck of it.

**Meanwhile **

The Z fighters saw the newcomer appear and take out a few of Frieza's men with his blade. "Whoa who in the world is that guy?" Gohan asks.

"Forget about who he is? Can you sense the power emitting from him? He makes Frieza and the other guy look harmless." Krillin exclaims. "Man this is insane. These guys are in a league of their own."

"Yes but the real question is which side is he on?" Piccolo stated while a bead of sweat fell from the side of his face.

Bulma on the other hand had her binoculars out and was 'checking' Naruto out. "Wow talk about stylish. That coat he's wearing is awesome and he's cute as well." She said while Yamcha slapped his forehead and groaned.

Vegeta on the other hand was gritting his teeth in anger. _"Who in the world is this guy? And his power… It's incredible! Not even Kakarot was this strong when he faced Frieza as a Super Saiyan! What in the world is going on here?" _

**Back with Naruto**

"You insolent little fool how dare you! I guess it's time you learned some manners." Frieza said and turned his gaze at a green alien soldier. "Foot Soldier!" Frieza said while the man salutes.

"Sir!"

"Get rid of this insect. It's presence is starting to annoy me." Frieza ordered and stepped back while the alien soldier walked forward. "Hehe with pleasure sir." He said with a smirk on his face.

"The rest of you surround him!" Frieza ordered and the rest did what they were told and were in a battle stance. Naruto eyed the soldiers for a few seconds and smirks.

"I should warn you guys that you don't stand a chance against me." He said making a few of them scoff.

"Kid you don't scare us." One soldier said while the green soldier steps forward.

"Hey man get out of the way so I can work alright?" He said and uses his Scouter to analyze Naruto's strength. " Heh so much for being tough his power level is only 50." He stated and aimed his arm blaster at Naruto's chest. "Well kid this is goodbye." He said and presses the trigger button on his weapon and fires a yellow energy blast at Naruto.

When the blast makes it's way towards him, the sage swats the blast away as if it was a mere fly and said blast hit a peak while the green aliens eyes widen in shock and the same went with the others.

He fires three more blast and Naruto repeats the process. "Wh-what? B-but how could you." He stammered while Naruto smirked and suddenly appeared in front of the alien. Before the soldier had a chance to react, Naruto struck him in the lower jaw with his right elbow and sent him flying past Frieza and crashing into one of the legs of the ship and hits the ground, lying there motionlessly.

Frieza on the other hand smirked. "Well well, it looks like you have some bite to go with you bark." He said while the other soldiers growled.

"Why you… let's get him!" One soldier cried and the other cried out in agreement and charged. A smile appears on Naruto face as he places his hand on the hilt of his blade. When they got close enough Naruto vanished and a series of silver flashes appear around the charging army who stop in their place frozen while Naruto appears with his blade drawn and in a battoujutsu stance. He then twirls the blade a few times and slowly sheathes it until the guard stops near the sheath and when it clicks shut all the soldiers collapsed onto the ground dead.

Frieza and King Cold frowned when they saw how this nobody took down all of their men. "I must say kid that was an impressive display of skill but let give you a little advice. He who acquires his skills quickly is the first one to perish." He said in a mocking tone while Naruto smirks.

"Thanks for the tip." He said with sarcasm in his voice. Frieza on the other hand was furious but then calmed down.

"Heh, you have a smart mouth on you brat." The alien droid muttered.

"So I've been told. Anyway I don't have time to mess around with you since Goku will be returning in a few hours so I'm gonna end this as quickly as possible." Naruto exclaimed.

Frieza on the other hand snorts and folds his arms over his chest. "That's my line you little punk and the only one who's gonna greet that space monkey is me." He stated. King Cold on the other hand sighs and looks at the sky.

"Hurry it up and kill him already Frieza." He said in a bored voice while his son gave him a mock glare.

"For once father have some patience. I'm just trying to have a little fun." He muttered and then turned his attention to Naruto who held up 5 fingers.

"5 minutes… 5 minutes is all I need to destroy you and your old man Frieza and I have to say after analyzing your current power level I'll only need to use 10% of my actual power." He said.

Back at the cliff the Z fighters eyes widen. "D-did he just say 10% of his real power?" Yamcha asks.

"N-no way it's got to be a bluff. Heck when Goku first fought Frieza the tyrant only use 1% of his power to match Goku's but when he used 50% of his power he smacked Goku around without even breaking a sweat." Krillin stated.

Piccolo on the other hand clenched his folded arms with his hands. "No… I can feel his power slowly rising." The Namekian warrior stated and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah me too. It's incredible." Gohan said in astonishment.

**Back with Frieza**

The self proclaimed most powerful fighter in the universe was silent as he heard this. After a few seconds have passed, a smile crossed his lips and he started to chuckle which turned into full blown laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Oh this is rich! He actually thinks he can kill me without taking me seriously? What a joke! He's quite the comedian don't you think father?" Frieza asks laughing out loud and King Cold chuckles.

"Yes he's very humorous son." He said boastfully and the two villains continued to laugh. Naruto on the other hand smirks.

"Yeah that's right fools. Laugh. Let it all out." He said and gets into a horse stance. "It'll only get funnier after I wipe that smug look off your faces and send you on a one way trip to hell." Rock debris starts to slowly rise from the ground and swirl around Naruto's body and the ground started to shake violently. The rock textures started to crack from the power emitting from Naruto's body and the clouds in the sky swirled around.

Frieza and his father continued to laugh but the tyrant stopped and a shocked and surprised expression formed on his face. King Cold stopped laughing also and also had a surprised look on his face. They watched as white electric volts coursed around his body and a silver aura formed around his body.

**With the Z fighters**

The warrior's each had a look of surprise shock, and fear when they felt the power emitting from the newcomer and the fact that the earth was shaking wasn't helping. Bulma was trying to keep her balance but fell on her but. "Waaahhh! Somebody stop this crazy train!" She cried.

"What the hell? This is 10%! The whole earth is shaking for crying out loud! How can anyone hold so much power?" Tien cried. Vegeta on the other hand was speechless and his hands were trembling in awe and jealousy. _'To think beings as powerful as Frieza actually exist?' _He thought.

**With Naruto**

Naruto continued to power up until he reached 10% of his power and a shockwave shot out of his body and sent debris everywhere. Frieza was trembling in fear as he felt the power emitting from Naruto's body and said sage settle his gaze on the two aliens. "You're not laughing Frieza. Why is that? Is it because you, the so called most powerful fighter in the universe is afraid of me?" He asked mockingly.

Frieza broke out of his stupor and growled angrily due to the fact that this nobody would speak to him in such a manner. His pride would not let this go unpunished. He held his right hand up and a yellow energy orb appeared and formed in his palm. "I'll show you fool! Take this!" he cried and fired the energy blast in Naruto's direction. Naruto just stood there while the blast engulfs him and an explosion occurs. Dust and flames rise from Naruto's location and Frieza had a smug look on his face.

"Heh, that ought to teach the brat some manners." He said while King Cold smirked The smug look on Frieza's face vanished when he the smoke and fire dissipate and Naruto stood there without even a scratch or scorch mark on his body.

"Excuse me but what was that?" Naruto asks in a bored tone. "Are you going to attack me or just make light shows all day?"

"Grrr… you pompous little gnat." Frieza growled dangerously and an even more powerful energy orb formed in his hand. "You dare mock me!" He then fired an even more powerful energy wave at Naruto and King Cold's eyes widen.

"Frieza! You'll destroy us all!" He cried out. Naruto's eyes widen when he saw this and he stretched his hands out and stopped the unstable attack. **"Fujutsu Kyuin!" **He called out and a barrier formed around his body and he slowly starts to absorb the attack. Frieza on the other hand was laughing like a madman but the he paused and freaked out when the attack grew smaller and Naruto was absorbing it. When he absorbed the last bit of the attack the barrier dissipates and Naruto stood straight back up.

"That's twice you failed to take me down. This is your final chance Frieza because after your final attempt I will kill you." He said in a cold tone. Said tyrant was seething with hatred and started to hover into the sky. He stopped and set his gaze on Naruto who stared right at him with his arms crossed.

King Cold hovered over the spaceship and landed on top of it. "You shouldn't have said that boy because now I'm gonna reduce you and this entire planet into space dust!" He bellowed and he raises his finger, gathers energy and it transforms into a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. He created a Supernova attack. The same move the he used to destroy Planet Vegeta

The Z fighters look up at the attack with fear in their eyes. "N-no. H-he's gonna destroy the entire planet!" Krillin cried out and backed away a little.

Naruto looks at the large energy sphere and sighs. "Come on Frieza hurry up I don't have all day!" He called out.

Frieza on the other hand had a maniacal grin on his face. "With pleasure!" He then rears his arm back. "This is for you father!" He cried out and flung the ball into Naruto's direction. Said sage watched as the energy sphere made its way towards him and then unfolds his arms. His hair and coat blew back from the wind the technique emitted as it made contact it engulf him and starts to make a crater into the ground.

Frieza hovered down onto the ship with a smug look on his face as he watched the crater the attack created grew larger and larger. "Well it's about time Frieza now let's hurry up and get off this mud ball." Cold states and Frieza groans.

"I swear you can never be pleased father." He mumbled. That was when the Supernova stopped descending into the ground and slowly moved up. King Cold saw this and frowned. Frieza blinked at his father's expression and turned his head.

His eyes widen in shock when he saw his attack rise from the crater it created and saw Naruto floating in the air with the attack hovering over his head and with one head with a grin on his face. "Hey Frieza I think you dropped this!" He called out.

Frieza land back on the ground and trembled in fury. "Damn you just die already!" He yelled and fired a blue energy ball at the Supernova. When it entered the ball, it started to become unstable and Naruto noticed it until a large explosion occurs.

When it clears naruto is nowhere in sight Frieza lets out a sigh and lands back on the ground as does King Cold. "Well Frieza he sure gave you a hard time." The Alien said humorously and started to laugh.

"Knock it off father I was merely toying with him! Really" Frieza protested.

"Hahahahaha! Of course son of course." He replied. Little did they know that Naruto was standing on a rock texture a few feet away from them and clapped his hands together. They started to part and a reddish orange energy orb with red static electricity buzzing around it formed and as he slowly separated his hands the orb grew bigger and bugger until it was the size of a beach ball. He moves his left hand away and keeps the orb hovering over his right hand and then aims it at Frieza and his father.

"HEY FRIEZA!" He yelled getting their attention and making their eyes widen in disbelief. "HERE'S YOUR PRESENT! **KONGOBAKU!**" He cried out and fired the attack in their location. The two Tyrant leapt up into the air and barely dodged the attack which exploded on impact.

"Damn him! Just wait until I get my hands on that" He ranted on but failed to realize that Naruto appeared above him with **Shinryu no Ken **raised above his head. King Cold's eyes wises in horror as he saw the blade descend towards his sons head. Frieza slowly turned around but his eyes widened as he saw a flash of silver descend upon him and then saw Naruto with a blade drawn downward.

He remained frozen for a few seconds until his vision split in two and so did his body. "FREIZA!" King Cold cried out as he saw his son get split in half by the O-katana. The Z fighters were amazed at what happened and then watched as Naruto performed a series of slashes and Frieza was diced into many pieces.

He then thrusts his left palm forward and fires a flash of light blue energy which reduces Frieza into dust. The warriors of earth gasped when they saw this and couldn't believe that this mysterious warrior beat Frieza without even trying.

King Cold on the other hand was furious. No he was beyond furious. This no name had killed his son, his family, his pride. He would not let him get away with this. Naruto turned his gaze at an enraged Cold while sheathing his sword and the two of them flew down on top of a cliff staring each other down. After remaining quiet for a few minutes King Cold spoke up.

"That was an impressive display of power young man. I must say to beat my son like you did was interesting." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Thanks I guess." He said keeping his gaze on the man.

"I would like to offer you an opportunity to join me boy. If you accept my offer then you will be the most feared being in the universe." He gloated while Naruto remained quiet for a while.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline your offer." The sage answered.

"Now now, don't be hasty about your decision. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Just think of all the planets you could rule over. They would merely be toys for you to entertain yourself with till your heart's content." He offered while Naruto remained silent. "No? Well then may I at least have the honor of inspecting your sword? A blade of such marvelous craftsmanship deserves to be acknowledged by someone of high class."

Naruto watched the man hold his hand out and smirked which Cold didn't like one bit. Naruto slowly drew his blade and pointed the tip at King Cold. "So you want to my sword huh?" He asks but then turned the blade to the opposite side holding the hilt out. "Here, catch." He says tossing it to Cold who catches it and chuckles darkly as he checked the weapon out.

"Ah yes." He said and gave it a practice swing. "It's truly magnificent." He said then set his gaze on Naruto who kept smiling. "I believe I claim to a conclusion about you boy. That this weapon is the key to you power and without it you're nothing." He gloated.

"Really? Well why don't you put your theory to the test then?" Naruto asks.

King Cold laughed like a maniac and raised the blade over his head. "Gladly! Now die!" he cried and swung it down on Naruto's head but said blonde caught the blade with his index, middle finger and thumb surprising King Cold.

"Wh-what the" He stammered out and tried to add more strength into his attack but Naruto didn't budge a bit. "Looks like your analogy was wrong fool." He said while his aura charged up and placed his hand near the left side of Cold's torso.

"N-No stop right there you damn bastar-aaahhhh!" He stammered out but cried out in pain when Naruto shot a point blank blue energy blast through his torso and sent him flying off the cliff, relieving the alien of his sword. A glob of purple blood escaped from the man's mouth as he flew backwards and then crashed into the side of a rock wall and slid down it with a trial of blood leaving his body.

The alien trembled in pain and looks back at Naruto who was still in the same location with his hand out ready to finish him. "N-no wait! P-P-please…" He strained out. "I-I am nothing like my son. All I want is peace and nothing more… Please spare me… I'll never set foot on this planet I swear it. I won't" Naruto fired another powerful energy blast at King Cold's location.

"NOOOOO!" He cried out and those were the last words he ever said as the blast destroyed him and left a blazing scorch mark on the rock wall. Naruto turned his attention at the spaceship and fired a small energy beam that pierces the hull of the ship and in a few seconds it self destructed.

The Z fighters were speechless. This guy not only killed Freiza but killed his father as well without even breaking a sweat. Naruto let's out a sigh and sheathes his blade but then smirks. "You can come out now." He said and that was when another figure appeared. He was wearing golden boots, grey pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also had short metallic purple hair and blue eyes and strapped to his back was a double edged sword that was in a sheathe. He was Future Trunks.

Trunks looked around and blinked a couple of times as he saw the destruction. "So Frieza and his father are dead huh?" He says to himself and looks back at Naruto. _'This guy is strong. Stronger than even me in my super saiyan form. I don't know if he's an enemy or not but after witnessing him beating those two like they were nothing and hasn't even bothered to attack the others means he's an ally… for now.' _ He thought while Naruto smirked.

"Relax will you? I'm not your enemy." He assured Trunks.

"I know I'm just curious. How long have you known I was here?" Trunks asked.

"For a while. I knew you were gonna deal with Frieza yourself but I decided to deal with him and his old man to see how tough they were and frankly I was disappointed." Naruto answered.

"I see. Something's odd about you though. You're not human yet you look like one why is that?" Trunks asks while Naruto grinned. "I could say the same for you. Your scent is that same as that saiyan with the spiky black hair and the female human with the crazy blue hairdo." He said making his eyes widen.

"Are you related to them in any way?" Naruto asks.

"In a way I am but I can't reveal of my past yet until I meet Goku." Trunks answered.

"Oh. So you're here to meet the guy too huh? What a coincidence so am I." Naruto stated While Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What are your intentions with Goku?" The Future Saiyan hybrid asks.

"Meh, I heard a lot of interesting things about him. That and I'm here to help him deal with a future threat." He answered and Trunks's eyes widened.

'_A future threat? Does he know about the androids? But that's impossible! He couldn't be from the future like I am but still…' _He though and kept his expression calm. "Oh. Well what about them?" Trunks asked and Naruto sets his gaze on the Z fighters.

"Leave that to me." He said and warps away surprising Trunks.

"Was that teleportation? No way other wise I would've sensed the energy trail. He completely vanished." He said quietly. Meanwhile the Z fighters saw another newcomer appear and he was stronger than Frieza and Cold as well and they wondered just who these two were but the saw Naruto disappear and couldn't even sense him.

Naruto landed behind them silently and smirked. "Hey how long are you guys gonna keep staring?" Naruto asks which caused them to turn around and jump back when they saw a grinning Naruto.

"Whoa! How did he get behind us?" Yamcha asked while the rest were on edge. Naruto chuckled and brushed his hair back.

"Would you guys relax I'm not here to fight. Look me and the kid over there are waiting for Goku and know his location so if you want to see him again follow us." He said and hovered into the sky and took off.

"So what do we do Piccolo?" Tien asks.

"We follow them. They know Goku somehow and the location his ship will be landing in. I doubt that they have any ill intention towards him since I would've felt it. Come on." He says and takes off as do the others. Yamcha takes Puar and Bulma into his arms and take of as well. Each and every one of them were wondering just who these guys were.

**And Cut! Well guys here's the second chapter. The third one is where Naruto and Trunks meet Goku and they prepare to face the androids in three years. This is N09 saying peace out.**


	3. The Sage Meets the Saiyan Pt 2

**The Dragon Sage Warrior**

**Hey guys it's me with another chapter based off of Challenger's 3rd Naruto Dragonball Z/GT challenge. I hope you guys loved the second chapter because the third one is gonna knock your socks off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Dragonball Z except for the oc's techniques, and weapons I created.**

**Chapter 3: The Sage meets the Saiyan Pt. 2**

Naruto and F. Trunks were heading towards the location where Goku was suppose to land while the other Z fighters were following behind them. The future half Saiyan couldn't help but be impressed yet intimidated by Naruto since he never knew that someone like him existed in this timeline.

"Hey." Naruto called out getting Trunks's attention. "How close are we to Goku's location?" The Sage asked. Trunks looked at his watch and smirked.

"Good news we're right at it." He answered and started to ascend towards the ground with Naruto following. The other warriors saw this and did the same as well. After landing, Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, and Krillin were a little on edge as they set their sights on Naruto and F. Trunks.

"You guys need to chill. We're not gonna attack you so relax." Naruto insisted and that was when Bulma walked up.

"He's right you guys need to take a chill pill. He just saved us and the planet from being destroyed for crying out loud." She stated and looked back at Naruto and smiled. "And we appreciate it that you took care of those goons too." She said eye smiling.

"No problem. Guys like frieza and his dad piss me off. They think that just because they're 'invincible' they can do anything they want. Too bad their arrogance and egos got them a one way trip to the ninth level of hell though I think I went a little overboard when I released 10% of my power." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly which confused the others. "At his level I'd probably only needed to use at least 5% of my power. Oh well."

F. Trunk's eyes widened in disbelief. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were bug eyed, Piccolo was surprised, Gohan was dumbstruck and Vegeta looked irked. "5%? You've got to be kidding me!" Yamcha stated in disbelief and Naruto looked at the scarred man.

"I never kid when it comes to situations like the one from earlier. But if you doubt me we can have a fight to prove it." Naruto challenged with a mischievous smile on his face and cracked his knuckles for emphasis causing Yamcha to back up a little.

"NO! I mean it's cool I believe you." He said waving his hands in front of himself and laughing nervously.

"Some great warrior you are Yamcha." Bulma muttered which caused Yamcha to face fault. "So would you care to tell us your names or how you know Goku?"

"Me? I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but call me Naruto. As for Goku I haven't really met him but I heard a lot of great things about him. I mean anyone who take down a guy like Frieza while fighting on a self destructing planet and escape is alright in my book." The blonde sage replied and looked at . "By the way who are you?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you. Not yet at least." The half Saiyan from the future answered and Naruto shrugged.

"Eh that's cool. You probably have your reasons." Naruto replied while Yamcha snorted.

"This coming from someone who was named after a noodle topping." He replied and a tick mark formed on Naruto's head.

"You're one to talk Mr. I was named after a root." An annoyed Naruto retorted. "And F.Y.I. my name is written the same way Maelstrom is in Kanji." Yamcha growled and was about to retort until Bulma grabbed him by his ear and pulled.

"Shut it you! Keep running at the mouth and I'll let him kick your ass!" Bulma snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Ow! Okay I'm sorry now let go of my ear!" He begged. F. Trunks sweat dropped while Naruto snickered.

"Somebody's whipped." He said and reached into his coat to pull something out. The others once again tensed up and Naruto pulled out what appeared to be a medium sized scroll. He laid it down and once he unraveled it, a puff of smoke erupted causing the others to jump back until it faded and revealed what appeared to be about two dozen bento boxes and drinks.

"Since Goku isn't gonna be here for a while we might as well have some lunch so feel free to help yourselves." Naruto offered. They looked skeptic at first until Gohan decided to step forward.

"Wha? Hey Gohan wait a minute we don't" Krillin didn't get to finish because Bulma slapped him upside the head.

"Stop being such a wuss Krillin the guy is offering us free lunch. I swear you guys get worked up over nothing." She said and also went over to the unraveled food and beverages. They both picked up a bento box and opened it, and Bulma's had rice and steak strips inside while Gohan's had beef ramen. There were chopsticks attached to the box so they pulled them off and used the chopstick to pick up the food and took their first bite.

They both paused for a few seconds worrying the others until their eyes lit up. "Wow this tastes amazing!" Gohan said ecstatically while Bulma nodded on agreement.

"Yeah whoever made this must be a master chef. My taste buds feel like they're in heaven! " Bulma exclaimed which made Naruto chuckle.

"I'm flattered as I was the one who made them." Naruto replied which caused Bulma's eyes to widen.

"What? You can cook?" The stunned blue haired woman asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah why? I've spent most of my life traveling so I simply learned that. I may be a guy and a warrior but it's not that hard to learn how to cook." He stated while Bulma's eyes were now in the form of stars.

"If I may ask what exactly are you Naruto?" A curious piccolo asked the blonde who looked at the green skinned alien.

"Me? Well to put it simply… I'm a sage." He answered to the Namek. Tien on the other raised an eyebrow.

"A Sage? No offense Naruto but you don't exactly look like a sage." He stated while Naruto shrugs.

"Yeah I get that a lot but don't let my appearance fool you. I am a true master in the art as well as several others I learned in my travels. Me beating Frieza is one example." Tien couldn't help but agree with Naruto's logic. Gohan on the other hand was confused.

"What's a sage exactly?" The demi-saiyan asked the successor of the Rikudo Sennin.

"A Sage is someone who is fully in tuned with nature and is capable of gathering the nature energy around him and use it to increase his physical and spiritual powers. It's kind of similar to chi which you all use but only those who have practiced Senjutsu or the Sage can use it correctly. A True Sage can easily gather the energy that makes up the planet and life on it and use it at will." Naruto explained.

"Oh I see and you're a True Sage then?" Gohan asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yes I've been one for a long time and I can gather Nature Energy as if it was child's play." He then looks up at the sky and smirks. "Well it looks like Goku is arriving right on schedule." The others look up and their eyes widen as they saw a saiyan space pod ascend from the sky and towards the wastelands.

They all watch as the ship lands onto the ground and head towards the crash site via fight. Afterwards, they all made it to the area where Goku's ship lands and the Z warriors wait in anticipation as the pod opens up and exiting out of it was none other than Son Goku. Gohan's eyes lit up as he saw his father.

"Dad!" He shout out excitedly. Said hero of the looked and saw his son, friends, rival and the two mystery members and blinks in confusion.

"Guys? How did you all know I was heading back to earth on this day and in this spot?" He then turned his attention to Naruto and F. Trunks. "And who are those two?"

"_So this is Goku? The Saiyan the Kais were talking about?" _Naruto wondered while the man floated out of the crated and landed in front of everyone else. That was when Bulma spoke up.

"These two told us. The one with the blonde hair is Naruto but the other is a mystery to us." She answered as she pointed at Naruto and Trunks.

"Really? That is odd since Frieza couldn't track my ship but his was a lot faster than mine." He looked around the area to see no sign of Frieza anywhere. "Speaking of which, I don't sense him anywhere so he must have been beaten. So who was it? Piccolo? Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at them both.

The Namek shook his head. "No it was Naruto." Piccolo answered. "He was able to fend off all of his moves like it was child's play." Goku's eyes widened in surprise and looked back at Naruto.

"Really? Well thanks a lot Naruto you saved the Earth big time from that monster. Even my spirit bomb couldn't defeat him and I even went so far as to use the energy from other planets." Naruto smirks and simply shrugs.

"No problem though to be honest he wasn't really that tough especially if you put him in a condition where he needed prosthetic body parts." The sage replied while F. Trunks walked forward.

"Hey Naruto, Goku can I have a word with you?" He asked the two.

"Huh?" Goku asked while Naruto looked back at the Saiyan hybrid.

Trunks pointed to a clearing. "Yeah talk. Just the three of us." That right there made the others wonder why the mysterious youth wanted to talk with Goku and Naruto only.

Goku pondered on this and nodded in agreement. "Sure why not?" He simply said shocking the others. "We'll be right back guys." The three hovered over to the clearing away from the others.

"Hey why do they need to talk alone? What's up with all the damn secrets?" Yamcha complained only to be on the receiving end of a slap upside the head by Bulma.

"Hey watch your language in front of Gohan you idiot!" Bulma chastised the former desert bandit. Meanwhile Naruto, Goku, and F. Trunks landed in the clearing away from the others.

"Hey man thanks again for taking care of Frieza for me. As I said earlier my ship was 2 hour behind his." Goku stated with a frown. "Though I should've finished him off back on Namek but I assumed he would change his ways after learning some humility. Bad choice on my end."

Naruto snorted a little and folded his arms. "Guys like Frieza will never change no matter how hard of an ass kicking you give them. I know this from experience my friend."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind in the future. Though I could've gotten here a lot faster by the time he landed." Goku Stated, getting a raised brow from Trunks and Naruto.

"Oh? And do you plan on doing that if your ship was two hours away?" Trunks asked Goku.

Said Saiyan grinned. "Oh I learned a pretty awesome technique when I was out in space and could've been here in less than a few seconds." Now Naruto was interested.

"A few seconds? I would call you nuts but personally I've seen techniques that would be considered impossible to the laws of physics or nature. So what is it called?"

"It's called instant transmission." Goku answered only for Trunks eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Instant Transmission? You mean like time travel?" the bewildered hybrid asked Goku who shook his head.

"No not time travel. Your body de materializes and travels into a mass of light. You'd be pretty amazed at how far you can get traveling 186,000 miles per second." He answered and now Naruto was really impressed.

"That is pretty fast. Your technique sounds similar to a technique I learned and mastered though mine is more of a time/space technique. It's called the Hiraishin." Naruto replied back.

"Flying Thunder God? Now that does sound pretty fast." Trunks commented. Naruto nods and pulls out what looks like a three pronged kunai with seal formulas on it. "Is that what you need for the technique to work?"

"Yes and no. At first I did need to use it because the seals on it are like a beacon to my energy source. I can home in on where the seal is and appear instantly or I can apply the seal on any part of my target without their notice. My dad was the one who created the technique but only mastered it to level two. I manage to get to the third level where I won't need the Kunai or Seal but instead manipulate the streams in time and space and convert my body into a form of bioelectricity." Naruto explained to them.

Both Goku and Trunks were gob smacked at Naruto's explanation. "Wow now that sounds pretty wicked. It must've taken you a long time to master something of that level."

"Oh it did trust me. I can't tell you how many times I've either fell from a cliff, crashed into a mountain, tree, building, or lost my lunch. It felt like my body was being pulled in different directions." He explained.

"Ouch." Goku muttered.

**(Skipping the Explanation of the Androids attacking Earth and killing every Z fighter minus Trunks and Goku who died from a heart virus because it takes too long).**

"So we have three years to face these androids this Dr. Gero character created to kill Goku and the medicine you gave him will cure him of his virus right?" Naruto asked the Saiyan hybrid who nodded.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up. I would advise keeping that heart medicine close since I'm not too sure on when the virus would attack you Goku." F. Trunks advised to Goku who nodded.

"Got it though I'm still peeved that I got taken out by a virus off all things. It's kind of lame in my opinion." Goku replied while Naruto chuckles.

"What surprised me is that Bulma and Vegeta are your biological parents and personality wise, you seem to be the most level headed of those two hot heads." The Blonde joked. F Trunks smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and Goku chuckles in amusement as well since he honestly didn't expect for Bulma and Vegeta of all people to get together.

So after wishing them luck trunks leaves the area while Naruto and Goku remain at the spot. "So we have three years before facing these androids huh?" Naruto questioned, getting a nod from Goku.

"Yeah but the tough part is how do we explain this to the others?" The Saiyan wondered before the others came.

"Daddy!" Gohan called out getting his father's attention.

"Hey Goku what did that guy have to tell you that was so important?" Krillin asked his best friend.

Said Saiyan on the other hand was getting nervous and rubbed the back of his head and grins sheepishly. "Oh well it was uh nothing important really." He replied back before Naruto sighs.

"Goku come on now they have the right to know what's gonna be happening soon." Naruto chastised and then Piccolo cut in.

"He's right Goku since from what I've heard it sounded more important than anything." The Namek replied, shocking Goku at how Piccolo knew about the Androids.

"S-So you heard everything?" Goku asked in a nervous tone getting a nod from Piccolo.

"Yes I did but don't fret some of the more… interesting parts I heard I'll keep to myself." He assured his rival.

"Hey come on now you three enough with the secrecy we want to know what's going on." Bulma complained. After wards Piccolo proceeded to explain the situation involving them facing the Androids in three years where everyone minus Gohan and Naruto were killed by Dr. Gero's creations.

"So are you sure this information is accurate or that we can trust this guy for that manner?" Yamcha questioned since he wasn't too sure about this whole android ordeal.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Naruto advised. "Even though the guy came from a different timeline, the future events in our current time could occur differently I mean our fates aren't set in stone."

Tien and Piccolo nodded in agreement at what Naruto said. "But aside from that where exactly did you come from Naruto?" Tien decided to ask the blonde sage.

"Where I came from? Well let's just say that a certain Kai asked me to help you guys face a great threat that would occur in the future." He replied back, causing Goku to go wide eyed.

"Wait King Kai sent you to help us face the Androids?" Goku asked Naruto who nodded.

"Yeah he even taught me some techniques that would help me be prepared for the fight that's gonna happen, some he didn't get the time to teach you when you were returning to earth a few years back." Naruto answered back. He decided to keep the threat about Majin Buu to himself since dealing with the androids was their first priority.

"Oh really? Wow I hope I'll get to see some of those techniques later since the only thing Kiang Kai taught me was the Kaio-ken and Spirit Bomb."

"Anyways Kakarot," Vegeta called out, getting Goku's attention "How were you able to escape from Planet Namek before it exploded?" he asked, getting the others attention.

"Yeah Goku we all thought you were a goner." Yamcha stated. They all saw Goku with a serious expression on his face and looked up at the sky.

"To be honest I didn't think I was gonna make it off that planet alive, I mean when I headed back to Frieza's ship it was damaged beyond repair and I almost gave up until I noticed one of those space pods Vegeta had when he and Nappa came to Earth so I made my way toward the ship and just pressed buttons, not knowing where I was heading to." Goku explained.

"Afterwards I ended up landing on a planet light years away from Namek called Yardrat. The civilian's there were kind enough to nurse me back to health and repair my ship. Once I was back at full strength I headed back here to earth."

"So that would explain the ridiculous outfit you're wearing." Vegeta remarked snidely. Naruto glanced back at the man and smirked deviously.

"That's a cute shirt you're wearing Vegeta." Naruto teased since the man was wearing a pink shirt that Bulma gave him, causing a tick mark to form on his head while Goku and some of the others snickered.

"Hmph whatever, so did you learn anything new while being away for the last year?" He asked/demanded.

"Yea Goku don't hold out on us, we know you didn't come all this way empty handed." Tien encouraged.

"Okay guys settle down I did learn something from the Yardrats called instant transmission, a technique used for traveling long distances instantly." Goku answered, leaving the group stunned at the technique but Vegeta didn't look impressed at all.

"Tch, wow a simple super speed technique. Doesn't seem like the type of move to use against an opponent." The Saiyan Prince remarked.

"Actually it's not based off of super speed," Naruto corrected "The technique actually teleports the user from one location to the next in an instant." The other warriors were now intrigued that the new comer knew about this technique.

"And how do you know about this move Naruto?" Krillin asked the blonde sage who smiled back.

"I have a few techniques in my belt that are similar to the instant transmission but are different."

"How so?" Gohan asked.

"They're mainly based off of me manipulating the Time-Space Continuum by creating a rift that'll allow me to 'jump' from one location to the next." The others eyes widened in disbelief when Naruto answered that.

"Y-You can move through time and space? That should be impossible!" Yamcha said and Naruto chuckled.

"Trust me it's possible but to do something of that magnitude off is extremely taxing and requires a large amount of stamina to use. I can pretty much use it in small bursts if I want to end a fight quickly but if used repeatedly can tire me out." The immortal sage replied.

Goku nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's the same for the instant transmission. In order to use it properly I have to focus on a Ki signature but the downfall is that I can't travel to places out of my reach like a different planet for example unless I move to an area that's close by." The Saiyan explained.

Vegeta on the other hand 'hmphed'. "Like I said, completely useless." The Saiyan Prince remarked and got a glare from most the Z warriors. Naruto on the other decides to pull a Kakashi and glances back at Vegeta's smug expression with a lay expression on his face.

"Hm? Did you say something Princess?" Naruto asked in a bored tone getting a couple of reactions. Yamcha, Krillin, Chaotzu, Bulma, Puar and Gohan laugh out loud, Piccolo and Tien had a smirk form on his face, and Goku snickered at the jab. Vegeta's face turned red in embarrassment and anger as he was insulted by the Sage.

"What did you call me?" Vegeta snarls, slowly raising his Ki around his form but Piccolo to intervene.

"Don't do it Vegeta. He manage to kill Frieza and his father without breaking a sweat and in your current state he'd rip you apart." Piccolo warned. Vegeta sent him a glare but begrudgingly dropped his power level and settled for glaring at the blonde.

Bulma stopped laughing for a moment before realizing something. "Say guys I was wondering… why don't we use the Dragonballs and summon Shenron to give us the location of Dr. Gero and ends this thing here and now?" She suggested.

"Out of the Question," Vegeta snapped at the blue haired woman, "I will not allow you to use those trinkets in such a manner just because you have wet feet woman!" Bulma on the other hand wasn't gonna let him intimidate her and stood her ground.

"Look here jackass this isn't some game! The whole world is at stake and I'm gonna lose my life just because you want inflate your ego into that pea brained head of yours!" she remarked before appearing before Goku with her hands gripping his sleeves. "You agree with me don't you Goku?"

Goku simply stared into her eyes that sent him a pleading look that begged him to agree with her. "Well…" He pondered on it again and rubs the back of his head "…technically Dr. Gero hasn't created the androids yet and it wouldn't be right to kill him since he hasn't done anything wrong." Bulma face faulted in disbelief when she heard the man she knew since he was a kid agree with Vegeta of all people.

Naruto nodded "I agree with the Princess," Vegeta growled at the comment "Even though it would save us a lot of heartache it would be better if we prepared to face him in the future. Besides if we used the dragon balls to find this man we'd have to wait a whole year to summon Shenron again and it would be best if we saved that wish for an emergency." The other contemplate his logic and agree especially Piccolo who was glad to see someone actually use their brain for once. "That and I need some action in my life after spending about a thousand years isolated on my old planet which I saved from destruction and I don't want my skills to rust away."

Everyone caught on to what he said and their eyes widened in surprise when he mentioned his age. "Dude you're a thousand years old?!" Krillin questioned "But you don't look a day over 20!"

"Yeah, I'm immortal and I've been blessed with eternal youth, no big deal." He responded as if he was talking about the weather, leaving the others stunned beyond belief.

"I guess that makes you an old man then huh gramps?" Yamcha snidely remarked. A tick mark formed on Naruto's head as he was called an old man and glared at the man.

"No it doesn't make me an old man _junior_ since I don't age at all." Naruto shot back.

"…Well as interesting as this is we need to prepare to face these androids within the next three years." Piccolo stated.

"Tch, please once I become a Super Saiyan those Androids will be nothing more than scrap metal and then Kakarot, you and I will settle who truly is the strongest saiyan in the universe." Vegeta declared as he glared at his rival.

Naruto however ignored the Saiyan Prince's little speech and glances at Goku. "The Princess really loves to hear himself talk doesn't he?" Bulma giggled at the jibe at Vegeta's manhood while said Saiyan prince gives him a heated glare.

"Shut up!" Vegeta roared as a vein throbbed from his temple and looked ready to beat Naruto down for his insult and vowed to deal with this buffoon once he beat Kakarot.

"Stop talking to yourself and I'll consider laying off the verbal assaults My Lady." Vegeta didn't want to here anymore and instead took off back to Capsule Corp. so he could start his training while some of the others laughed at the verbal assault Naruto laid on Vegeta.

"Oh man that was priceless." Krillin laughed and gave Naruto a heartily pat on the shoulder with Yamcha nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I've never seen Vegeta so red before. I thought his head was gonna explode." The former desert bandits said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"So it would appear that we won't be seeing each other for a while then huh?" Tien asked.

"Seems that way." Yamcha replied and then says his goodbye to the other and takes off with Bulma and Puar. Krillin does the same and suggest that they get together every once in a while to Goku and Gohan at Roshi's home before leaving. Naruto, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku remain in the area for a while. "Ready to head home son? I'm pretty sure Chichi is dying to see me again." Gohan nodded his head happily and a turns to Piccolo and Naruto.

"Would you like to stay with us Mr. Naruto?" Gohan asked politely. Naruto on the other chuckles at the suffix.

"Sure but just call me Naruto gaki, you coming as well Piccolo-san?" The stoic Namek wordlessly nodded.

"Great, I could use some sparring partners and help Gohan get stronger though I am curious to see how strong you are Naruto especially if you beat Frieza with little difficulty."

Naruto eye smiled at Goku's enthusiasm and he too wanted to see if Goku lived up to his abilities as King Kai informed him. "Same here my friend." With that, the four took off into the air and headed to Goku's house in order to prepare for the fight that will come in the future.

**And Cut! For all my fans I want to apologize deeply for the lack of updates but with work, school, and taking care of my nephew my time for writing has been cut down greatly but don't fret I'm getting my muse back and working on them as fast as I can. Now then in terms of Naruto's strength level, right now I am having him hold back a vast amount of his power simply because one like Goku and Vegeta he loves a challenge and spending the last millennium on a planet where he ended the violence and bloodshed on a mountaintop and being immortal tends to get boring. Now then for pairings it'll be West Supreme Kai, Android 18, Zangya, and an OC female Saiyan.**

**I also went out of the liberty of having Naruto create some elemental techniques that he could combine with his fighting style and don't fret he can still use ninjutsu and senjutsu as well as the other chakra based techniques being the successor of his ancestor and all. Until then welcome to the beginning of Autumn and Peace Out^^ **


End file.
